Music: The Real Magic
by SilverKestrel
Summary: A series of 100 word humour fics based loosely around the theme of music. Various pairings and characters.
1. Muggle Music

**A/N Ooh! My first posted fic! What shall I say?? I would be very grateful if you could leave a review once you've taken the time to read my work - as I said, it's my first fic so I'd love feedback. This is going to be a collection of 100 word fics based around music, with a combination of pairings, depending on what I feel like, and what my readers want. Enough said - on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT mine, as you well know. The song is Coldplay's "What if" and therefore not mine either. Which is a shame…**

**Muggle Music**

_What if there was no light?_

Sleep was impossible, he growled as the music playing in his mind began again.

_Nothing wrong, nothing right._

There was something wrong all right, he thought witheringly. Something wrong with this _song_.

_What if there was no time?_

He assumed time still existed. But his watch (not as many hands as Dumbledore's) _had_ stopped.

_And no reason or rhyme…._

If there was no rhyme, this song wouldn't be _so_ maddening.

Now he knew why his intuition had gone mad when Hermione had played him muggle music.

Fiancé or not, Severus vowed, Hermione was _dead._

**Please review!**

**SilverKestrel**


	2. Mission Impossible

**A/N – Thank you to jennifer snape, KarlaMarie and elearuthe for reviewing Muggle Music, and also to elearuthe for beta-ing both chapters.**

**Mission Impossible**

"Severus, are you arguing with me?"

"Sir? No, Milord."

"I thought not. Yet, I sense fear in your mind. Fear of myself – naturally - but also fear of this task. Fear of _failure_. You will not fail. Do you understand?"

"No, there has been no mistake. My orders were clear enough. You _can_ follow them."

"Milord," Severus murmered, inclining his head.

"Rise, Severus. Repeat to me your instructions."

"You wish for me to learn the violin."

"_Precisely," _the Dark Lord purred, shaming a contented cat.

**Please review – it only takes a couple of seconds, and, as all authors out there know, it really does make your day.**

**SilverKestrel**


	3. Star Wars

**A/N – Thank you once again to my reviewers – KarlaMarie, Jennifer snape and Silidons. I know I've had alot more hits than reviews, so please review if you read.**

**Star Wars**

Detention: "Explain in exactly eighty four words why you felt it necessary to stun Professor Snape."

Professor Snape billowed in; on time as always; but (this is crucial), humming.

He was humming.

PROFESSOR SNAPE was humming.

It went 'Da da da, duh da-da duh da-da.'

I recognised it immediately. Every muggle-born or muggle-raised in the class did.

I knew he had gone dark, and Dumbledore was wrong to trust him. I knew it.

I hexed him, to stop him from killing us all.

He was obviously planning to.

I mean, he was humming Star Wars: The Imperial March.

Hermione Granger

**Review!**

**SilverKestrel**


	4. On Coming Home

**A/N – Thank you so much to my reviewers for the last chapter – jennifer snape, HellHathNoFuryLikeMine, Silidons, KarlaMarie, ****Jente Bidernais**** and, of course, **

**my wonderful beta, elearuthe. **

**Now tending to lean more towards to fluff side of things in the run-up to Christmas, but I quite like the way this one turned out. **

**If You Could Read My Mind (On Coming Home)**

Hermione entered her house silently.

Their house, she corrected herself.

She frowned. Something was wrong. The music. It was… odd. Severus' usual dark, depressing songs were gone, replaced by –

Recognising the tune, she smiled. It was so long since she'd heard it.

Severus' rich voice was hypnotic; Hermione found herself drawn towards it.

Even as she entered the living room, her fiancé noticed her. He reached to switch the music off, embarrassment radiating from him, but she stilled his hand.

"Don't," she whispered.

As they swayed together in the darkening room, Hermione silently thanked whomever had invented the Repeat button.

**10 Brownie points and a chocolate frog to anyone who knows the song. Maybe only 5 points, considering the title. I'll think about it.**

**Please leave a review – they really do make my day! (And you get a cookie – bribery and corruption works every time…)**

**SilverKestrel**


	5. His Favourite Song

**A/N Thanks & cookies to Elearuthe, Silidons, KarlaMarie and jennifer snape for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter shouldn't have taken as long as it did, except I lost it a few days after writing it, then forgot about it, and only found it yesterday. Accidentally.**

**And, accidentally, this is another Severus-focused ficlet. Which I promised Elearuthe I would stop writing. But I haven't so, here it is.  
**

**His Favourite Song.**

Snape was glaring at Dumbledore.

A common occurrence, so no one took much notice.

Except Professor McGonagall.

She alone could see that this wasn't the usual _I-wish-you-were-dead-so-I-could-jump-on-your-ashes _glare.

No. This was a _Please-don't!-Please-don't!_ glare.

Snape was begging Dumbledore, albeit silently.

She frowned, concerned. What could be evil enough to move Severus Snape to begging? Severus – the Order's master spy and former Voldemort supporter? Begging just wasn't his style.

After a moment's thought, she smiled.

No, it wasn't a smile. It was a smirk to rival Severus' own (patented) version.

The Hogwarts song.

_Now_ she understood.

**  
Due to a recent influx of KitKats, everyone who reviews will get one.**

**SilverKestrel**


	6. What This School Needs

**A/N: Apologies, more apologies and further apologies for the enormous time delay. Not sure if I like this as much as the other (my beta certainly doesn't!), but decided that seven months is seven months, and far too long.**

**Many thanks go to ****Heptagon, ****KarlaMarie, ****rockpunk92, ****almightyswot**** and Sildons for reviewing last chapter – reviews are always adored. And, as always, thanks to elearuthe. **

**What This School Needs**

"What this school needs," mused Hermione, "is a house-elf band."

Ron it his head on his breakfast, having missed the table.

This statement was the reason, some weeks later, Dobby was singing 'She's The One' to a bemused Winky and a student body who were wondering why they'd stopped carrying earmuffs after the Valentine's incident.

It was also the reason Hermione was in the headmaster's office, finalising the details of an inter-species Battle of the Bands competition.

And the reason everyone ran as Grawp stepped onto the stage.

Well, one of the reasons.

Another was the wand.

And the Twinkle.

**A/N: Please review – I may be able to produce cookies for those who do!**

**SilverKestrel**


	7. Want To Dance?

**A/N Yet again - more apologies! But, finally, the new chapter has arrived. Finally... (Inconsistent muses…) Thanks to ****rockpunk92**** and ****jennifer snape**** for reviewing the last chapter and, (isn't this getting repetitive?) to ****Elearuthe**** for reviewing and beta-ing. **

"Hey, Lily! Want to dance?"

She turned, eyes blazing furiously.

"No, I _don't_ want to dance! And if you— Remus? Remus?"

The boy, really a young man, laughed aloud as her anger gave way to amazement and, swiftly, embarrassment.

"I'm hurt, Lily. I thought we were friends," he teased, amusement colouring his mock-indignant tone.

She blushed. "I was-"

"Expecting someone else? Well, I'm here now. Like to reconsider?"

"I'd love to," she replied, every word sincere.

He half-bowed, took her hand and refused to let go until they were standing outside her dormitory hours later. Not that she objected, really.

**The music, before you ask, is implicit with the dancing in this one.**

**Hugs and chocolates to all reviewers!**

**SilverKestrel**


End file.
